


Lost In The Battle

by Crimson47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia! Peter Parker, But will last a very long time, Father! Tony Stark, Gen, Injured! Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective! Tony Stark, Son! Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson47/pseuds/Crimson47
Summary: After being caught in a HYDRA base, Peter get's amnesia. Of course, it really wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact that HYDRA somehow sneaked into the Avenger's Compound and convinced Peter that the Avengers are evil and want to use him to destroy the world, and that only he can stop them.Peter goes with HYDRA, but can't help but feel like he know's the Avengers, and that he's forgetting something. With HYDRA having their youngest team member, the Avengers are lost at what to do. Now they have to take down HYDRA, and also Peter. The only problem is that both Peter and HYDRA have dropped off the map.Will Peter be able to figure out what's happening? Will he be able to remember his past life? His friends, his teammates, and most importantly his family? Will the Avengers be able to bring him back? Or are they too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a few mistakes, and a few things probably aren't factually correct, but oh well.

Location: Secret Underground HYDRA Base in New York

Captain America threw his shield at the HYDRA Agent that had been pointing his gun at him. The shield hit the agents’ chest, instantly throwing him backwards into the wall behind him. The sickening crack of the man’s bones echoed through the dark hallway as he fell to the ground, completely limp. Behind him, Bucky was firing bullets from his guns, his metal arm glistening in the orange glow of the lightbulbs that hung from the grimy ceiling.

Natasha was firing bullets and widow bites constantly at the agents that were advancing on her, blonde hair whipping around as she made her way through the small group of agents. Clint had her back, firing arrow after arrow towards the different agents.

Wanda was farther up ahead of him, scarlet energy trailing off her fingers as she blasted agents away from her. Sam was by his side, metal wings folded up behind him as he fired bullets from his guns. There were no weapons or agents outside, so he was inside, fighting, while using his wings as a shield from time to time. T’Challa was fighting beside Wanda, his vibranium suit stopping the bullets and claws flashing as he effortlessly sliced through the agents.

The only sign that showed Scott was with them was when agents were thrown into the wall, and when some were attacked by ants. Other than that, no one would have guessed that Ant-Man was in the fight. Vision was phasing through the walls, and firing laser beams from the jewel in his forehead at the agents that went after to him.

Tony was in a different section of the base, but Steve could make out the sound of his thrusters on his suit and the repulsors that fired every few seconds. He could hear Rhodey’s suit in a different part of the base, as well. The unfamiliar sound of Peter’s webs firing near Tony’s location was harder to hear through the chaos surrounding the now re-united Avengers, but he could hear it.

“Tony, how’s your end doing?” Steve asked him through the comm unit that he had stuffed in his ear.

“Good. How’s your fight going, Capsicle?” Tony responded while the sound of his repulsor firing in the background was heard.

“We’re making progress.” Steve responded while slamming his shield into the head of an agent that was running towards him.

“Yeah, definitely.” Clint said, sarcasm dripping off his words. He had only a few arrows left so he had turned his bow into a staff, and was beating the agents senseless with it.

“You’re the only one struggling, Barton.” Natasha replied.

“Hey! I am not.” Clint shot back.

“From the sound of it, you’re about to have a temper tantrum.” Peter cut in.

“I’m not, kid.” Clint shot back. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the laughter that echoed from Peter’s comm.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen of England.” Peter replied.

“You’d make a terrible queen.” Clint said, his grin practically heard through the comm.

“Why, how dare you!” Peter yelled, which caused everyone else to break out into audible chuckles.

“Oh jeez, kid. Don’t start this.” Tony said.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said, before he went off the comm, and all any one could hear was the thwip, thwip sound that no doubt stuck agents the wall or ground. The fighting went on for about 10 more minutes, before they all went back to the main cavern of  
the base.

“That’s everyone, I think.” Rhodey said as he landed next to where Tony, who had his helmet retracted, was next to Peter, who still had his mask on. Steve looked around and noticed that all the soldiers where either tied up, or dead.

“Is anyone hurt?” Steve asked them. He looked around at his teammates, and noticed nothing concerning, except for Peter rubbing his right forearm nervously.

“Hey, kid, you good?” Scott asked, it seems that he too, noticed the kid’s behavior. The kid tore his gaze from his arm, and looked up at them.

“Yeah, I’m good, I just got a weird feeling.” He explained as he looked around. Tony stared at the kid in confusion.

“What kind of feeling?” Tony asked him, seriousness enveloping his features.

“I’m not sure, Mr. Stark.” He responded.

“Okay, let’s get out of here, then.” Tony said, while still looking at Peter in seriousness. From the corner of his eye, Steve noticed a figure moving towards the only exit of the base. Immediately, he grabbed his shield from its place on his back, and threw it just a few feet in front of the man. The man flinched back a few feet and looked towards him.

“Hey! Stop!” He yelled to the figure. Even though it was dimly lit in the base, he could barely make out the man’s features. He had short brownish-blonde colored hair, dark brown eyes, and a long scar that went from his right temple to his chin. The man stared at him for a few seconds, before he started running towards the exit. As if someone flipped a switch, the Avenger were all running towards the man, who somehow, had managed to make it all the way to the exit that was 20 feet away from him in less than half a minute.

“Stop, right there!” The man yelled out defiantly as he skidded to a stop right in front of the exit door. The man pulled out a small remote from his dirty, stained, white, lab coat. He held it to his side, a sick grin forming across his lips. Quickly, they all ground to a halt, staring at the mad man.

“You’re too late, Avengers.” The man snarled.

“Put the detonator down.” Rhodey demanded, one of his repulsors pointing at the man’s chest.

“You are all idiots, HYDRA rigged this base with an earthquake device, that I designed. You only will have a few more minutes before this building goes down, with you still inside. Do you really think that if I push this button you will get out of here alive? Only I will.” The scientist said, a maniac laugh escaping past his lips.

“Put the detonator down.” Rhodey demanded again. In response, the man took a few steps back, so his back was right next to the door.

“Just put the detonator down, and then we can talk.” Sam said, in his soft, “Veteran talking”, voice.

“Hail, HYDRA.” The man said, before he clicked the button. Quick as lightning, the man escaped the base, before he slammed the thick metal doors closed. A horrible screeching noise echoed from his side, and everyone rushed over to the door. They slammed against it, but only for the door to not move an inch.

“According to the scans, he put the barricader down on his side of the door.” Friday’s pleasant voice said from inside Tony’s suit.

“Karen said the same thing.” Peter said after he put his mask on.

“Karen?” Vision asked.

“My AI, she’s-” Peter supplied before he cut himself off.

“What?” Tony asked him.

“Karen just reported that we only have a one minute before the earthquake device starts. According to her, it will start in 1 minute and 23 seconds.” Peter said as he looked at them all.

“Okay, that leaves us some time to get out of this hell hole.” Tony said while he directed Friday to start up one of the highest lasers to cut through the metal door.

“Okay.” Steve said while Tony, Rhodey, and Vision started to cut through the metal doors. They all gathered around them as the three started to make a lot of progress on the door. Steve watched Peter look around nervously, and Steve couldn’t help but feel on edge from their youngest member.

“Peter, are you okay?” Steve asked as he walked over to his side.

“Something’s going to happen.” Peter said softly.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. Peter looked at him and was about to respond before a small tremble shook the building.

“It’s starting.” Peter whispered as a bigger shake of the ground rippled through the building. The shake knocked Tony and Rhodey off balance. A few seconds later, another shake went through the building, and that’s when Peter froze and looked up at the  
ceiling. Steve followed his gaze and saw big cracks forming on the ceiling, and small pieces of concrete falling from the ceiling. A stone dropped in Steve’s stomach, and he knew, that the ceiling was coming down – right now.

“Sam! Move!” Peter yelled, right as the ceiling started to come down. Sam looked up at the ceiling before Peter ran towards him and pushed him out of the way. The concrete smashed into Peter’s head, and he crumpled to the ground, with the concrete piled around and on top of him.

“Peter!” Tony yelled from his spot by the door. He abandoned his post by the door, which didn’t really matter because they had just got the door cut out from its hinges. He ran to Peter’s side, and quickly pushed off all the concrete that had trapped Peter. He scooped up Peter from the ground and ran to the doors, where all the other Avengers were waiting for him.

“Go!” Steve yelled to them all. They all started piling through the cut-out door, and out into the fresh air, and towards the QuinJet that was parked next to the underground base. Just a few seconds later, the base caved in from inside. They all stared at the base for a few seconds before they all gathered into the QuinJet. Steve watched as Tony gently laid Peter down on the cold, metal, tables. Tony pulled off Peter’s mask and mumbled to Friday,

“Check vitals.”

“Vitals are unsteady, boss.” Friday informed him.

“Fri, contact Helen and Bruce, tell them Peter was hurt, and while you’re at that, send them his vitals.” Tony said to her.

“Of course, boss.” Friday said. Tony sighed and stepped out of his suit and directed it over into the corner of the QuinJet. Steve watched as Tony continued to stand next to Peter. Steve turned his attention back to leaning his shield up against one of the QuinJet’s walls. The rest of the Avengers separated and retired to different parts of the QuinJet. For the next 10 minutes, Steve watched Tony stay by Peter’s side for the entire trip back to the Compound. Tony switched from nervously pacing around Peter’s limp figure, to just standing by his side, to sitting down, but still watching him.

“Okay, boys, were landing, now.” Natasha informed them, from where she was piloting the jet. Tony let out a sigh of relief, before gently picking Peter up from where he lay. The jet landed on one of the Compound’s landing pads, and the ramp lowered. Tony saw Helen and Bruce already standing in front of the ramp, a gurney in between both of them. Tony walked down the ramp, and the two rolled the gurney towards him. Tony laid Peter down onto the gurney, and the two scientists immediately started wheeling him to the Med-Bay. Tony, and everyone followed them to the Med-Bay. The two scientists wheeled him inside, and closed the Med-Bay doors behind themselves. Everyone else stuck around by Tony, who just stared at the doors, and leaned against the wall across from the doors. A few minutes later, the two doctors came back from the Med-Bay.

“Is he okay?” Tony asked, as he shot up from his spot and walked towards the two of them.

“He’s fine. He has a concussion, but we won’t be able to tell how severe it is until he wakes up again.” Helen said. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

“Can I go sit with him?” Tony asked.

“Yes, of course, you can.” Helen responded. Tony brushes past her and into the Med-bay, to see Peter still knocked out, but only now he was laying in one of the medical beds. Tony sighed, sat down next to him, grabbed his phone, and just stayed next to him.

* * *

 

It was about 5 hours later, when Tony noticed Peter starting to wake up. His eyes were fluttering open and closed, and he groaned as he started trying to sit up.

“Hey, Peter, take it easy.” Tony said to him as he placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter flinched away from him, and looked at him in pure confusion and fear.

“Peter? Hey, are you okay?” Tony asked him. Peter continued to look at him in confusion, while moving farther away from him in his bed.

“Peter?” Tony asked him again, worry brewing in his stomach each second Peter didn’t respond to him. Peter opened his mouth to speak, and when he did, a stone dropped in Tony’s stomach.

“Who are you?


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Tony asked, his heart dropping to his stomach. Peter winced and tried to shift even farther away from him, but only getting restricted by the IV in his arm.

“I-I’m sorry, I just-I don’t know who you are.” Peter whispered.

“You-Peter… you really don’t recognize me?” Tony asked. Peter fisted his thin blanket in his hands, and shook his head.

“I don’t, should I?” He asked. Tony elected to not respond to his question, and instead spoke to Friday.

“Friday, alert Bruce and Helen that Peter is awake, but tell them that we have a situation on our hands as well… and don’t tell anyone until we have this figured out.” Tony instructed.

“Of course, boss.” Friday responded. When Tony turned back to Peter, the kid was looking at him in confusion.

“The ceiling can talk. Why can the ceiling talk?” Peter deadpanned. Tony couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at the kid, no matter what happened, the kid had an uncanny way of making him laugh.

“That’s just Friday, Peter.”

“Friday?”

“Yeah, she’s an AI, you like talking to her and Karen.”

“Karen?”

“She’s your own personal AI. You like to talk to her a lot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“But why can’t I remember? I can’t remember you, or Friday, or Karen.” Peter asked.

“I don’t know, kid. But we will get it all sorted out, I promise.” Tony responded. Peter opened his mouth to respond, before he was cut off by the Med Bay doors opening. Bruce and Helen walked through the doors together, quickly making their way towards Tony and Peter.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Helen asked as she stopped by his side.

“Peter can’t remember.” Tony said to her.

“Remember? Like remember what happened? If so, it’s not uncommon with some concussions, it can just be short term memory loss.” Bruce responded.

“That’s not what I mean.” Tony said.

Helen paused from where she was typing away on the StarkPad which showed Peter’s vitals.

“As in, he can’t remember anyone? Anything?” Helen asked.

“He can’t.” Helen sucked in a breath before turning towards Peter.

“Peter, do you know who I am?” She asked.

“Um, Tony called you Helen.” He responded. Helen nodded and smiled at him. She turned back to Tony and Bruce, a troubled look on her face.

“We need to get him an MRI, just to see. There is a chance this could be just a short term memory loss, but there can also be a bigger chance that this is long term memory loss that we are talking about.” Helen said.

“And if it is?”

“Then we need to try and get him to remember. We have to talk to him, tell him stories about his life, and see if that can help.” Bruce responded for Helen, who nodded in agreement.

“I would like to talk to him for a bit. Ask how he is doing, and what he last remembers.” Helen added.

“And I can get him scheduled for an MRI.” Bruce commented. Helen nodded in his direction.

“We will watch over him for a couple of days, and if nothing improves, we need to have Wanda come down here. And if she can’t help, I can call one of my friends, he used to be a neurosurgeon, and a very talented one at that. He should be able to help.” Helen said.

“Okay, I-I should probably tell the rest of the team.” Tony said.

“That would be for the best, Peter is family to them. They deserve to know.” 

* * *

 

Tony later found the rest of the team in the living room, all of them collapsed onto couches, and in the case of a few (Read: Clint and Sam), they were sprawled out on the floor. Wanda was the first to see him enter the room, and she shot up from her spot between Natasha and Vision, and raced over to him.

“How is he?” The young woman asked. The rest of the team slowly rose from their spots and walked towards him.

“It-It’s not good.” Tony admitted. The team stiffened, all of them with varying degrees of confusion and sadness and anger on their faces.

“What do you mean, Tony? What the hell happened, he was fine when we left.” Sam snapped from where he stood next to Scott and Natasha.

“He woke up, but he can’t remember.”

“Remember? Remember what?” Steve asked.

“Us. He can’t remember any of us.” Tony responded.

Wanda covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes already starting to shine. Vision wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him. Natasha had completely stilled, and even though she had her indifferent mask up, Tony could see pain in her eyes. Sam had started to curse lowly, and was soon joined by Scott and Clint. Steve shook his head, and Bucky lowered his head. Rhodey was the only one who spoke up.

“Do Helen and Bruce have any idea of anything we can do for him?” He asked.

“She said that we should just visit him, and tell him stories of his life to try and help him remember.” Tony supplied.

“What about Wanda? Can’t she help?” Scott asked. Wanda’s head whipped up to Tony at Scott’s question, her eyes pleading.

“Bruce and Helen want to monitor for him for a few days to see if he can remember on his own, and if he can’t, they want to bring Wanda in. And if she can’t help, Helen is going to call in one of her friends who was a neurosurgeon.” Tony answered.

“When can we see him?” Natasha spoke up.

“I don’t know, Helen and Bruce are talking to him right now. They will tell us whenever they are done talking to him. But until they do, we can’t do anything, except hope that he will be okay.”

* * *

 

Wanda stood in her room, staring at the many photos littered across her room. Her magic was levitating most of them around her, her hands moving jaggedly as she stared at them.

A few of them were of her and Pietro, along with her family, before the accident. She didn’t blame Stark anymore for that, he had done so many things that had changed her view on him, he hated the weapons he had made, hated the lives he had taken, hated himself.

There were a bunch of group photos of them all, a couple of them during movie nights, a couple of them were taken after battles. She had a few pictures of her and Natasha, some of them selfies, some of them taken without her notice.

But her ultimate favorites were the ones with Peter in them. He reminded her of Pietro so much, it hurt sometimes. She stared at them with a small smile. There was one of the two of them curled up on the couch with books in hand, not really paying attention to anything. Another of the two of them play fighting outside. Another of one where she and him had had a water fight. She couldn’t help but smile at him. He really was like a brother to her, and it sickened her to know that her little brother was up in the Med Bay, not knowing who any of his family was.

A gently knock on her door shook her from her thoughts.

“Come in.” She called out to whoever was knocking. The door opened and Natasha entered. The blonde headed woman smiled at her and the many pictures surrounded in red magic.

“How are you doing?” She asked.

“Okay, it just hurts.” 

"I know.” Natasha replied.

“Is there something you need?” Wanda asked.

“Just wanted to check in on you, Wanda.”

“Why?”

“First of all, he’s like your brother, and I can tell you are internally beating yourself up for this happening. Secondly, you couldn’t have known, only Peter knew.” Natasha said.

“I could have stopped the concrete from falling.” Wanda mumbled.

“Maybe, but we will never know, what happened has happened. Peter would not want you to be beating yourself up over this.” Natasha said.

“You’re making it sound like he is dead, Nat.” Wanda snapped.

“But he isn’t.”

“Then stop making it sound like he is.”

“I’m just trying to help, Wanda.” The super spy retorted.

Wanda stumbled back and sat on her bed, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Natasha slowly approached her, and gently patted her back.

“Why did this have to happen, Natasha?” Wanda sobbed.

“I don’t know, Wanda. But we will make whoever did this pay.” Natasha easily replied.

“Peter wouldn’t want that.” Wanda retorted.

“Yeah, well I don’t care what he wants.” Natasha remarked. Wanda softly laughed at her statement.

“For someone who had cared a lot about what he wanted a couple of seconds ago, you really have changed.” Wanda whispered.

“Well someone hurt our family member, you can bet I am going to make him pay.” Natasha said, a serious look over taking her features.

“Have Bruce and Helen come back yet?”

“No, they are still with Peter.”

“What if he can’t remember?”

“He’ll remember, he’s strong.” Natasha replied.

“But if he doesn’t, I have to use my powers. I promised myself a long time ago I wouldn’t use my powers on any of my family.”

“He would forgive you, Wanda.” Natasha soothed.

“But what if he doesn’t?”

“He will, you will be helping him get back his memories, he would forgive you.” Natasha said.

“You think?”

“I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review!
> 
> Tumblr: crimsonuniverse47


End file.
